longlivethequeenfandomcom-20200214-history
Joslyn
Joslyn, Duke of Caloris, is Elodie's father and King-Consort to the late Queen of Nova, Fidelia. He acts as Elodie's regent until she comes of age, but in practice he leaves most decisions in her hands. Given his familiar bonds with Elodie and his residing in the palace, he will appear frequently during the game's events, some of which he may not have a critical role. He's also one of the main obstacles for any player intending to run a Lumen playthrough. Spoiler Warning: ''Plot details follow, read at your own risk'' Involvement Joslyn is involved in many events in the game although it's mostly informing Elodie about important events, however he can play a larger role if you choose not to learn magic. In Week 36 if you are unable to stop Togami's fleet and also not a Lumen, Joslyn will fight Togami in Elodie's place. In most cases he will die, but you had your agents looking for Julianna, spoke to Brin, attempted to execute the murderer from Week 20, and spoke to him about anti-Lumen artifacts, he will survive. In the epilogue Joslyn can either get remarried or remain faithful to his deceased wife (and direct all the advances to his brother). * If Elodie or Brin has a marriage arranged and Elodie greets Sirin politely(Composure > 50 and Court Manners > 10) or fails to sabotage her father and Sirin's relationship, Joslyn marries Sirin. * If Joslyn seems uninterested in remarrying and Brin is not married to the Ixionite and you danced with her, Brin suggests Elodie marries Banion and she marries Joslyn so that way she and Elodie can spend more time together. * If Elodie's magic tutor is Selene and causes an earthquake, Joslyn marries a young priestess. Personality and Abilities Since Joslyn is depressed from Fidelia's sudden demise, despite his efforts, he's prone to overlooking important details in matters of court and security, some which can endanger Elodie. Despite the above he's fiercely protective of Elodie, to the point of self-sacrifice. He becomes angry and focused if Elodie is threatened, and will panic if she tries to sacrifice herself. He encourages Elodie to look out for her own safety, participate in public events to garner the approval of her subjects, supports her in matters of the court and dissuades her from marrying too young; he also objects to her learning or using magic, only grudgingly accepting if the situation grows too dire. His good intentions can be obstructive, best exemplified by his refusal to give Elodie her mother's Lumen crystal, even if doing so may be helpful. He detests magic, and considers it the reason for his wife's death and a source of calamity and misfortune. This doesn't mean he thinks any less of Fidelia or Elodie for being Lumen, unless the latter sheds innocent blood in her search for magic (having the treasury guards killed, for example). Unlike others with a similar mindset, he's very knowledgeable of magic, and possesses both an unactivated Lumen crystal and a hidden trove of magic artifacts; apparently this is a secret only passed down in the ducal family of Caloris. He's unable to romance anyone after the death of his wife, preferring to remain a widower and deflect any advances to his unmarried brother, but he's willing to compromise if the situation calls for it or if Elodie encourages him. Trivia * In the epilogues where he duels Togami, a young man will come forward claiming to be Joslyn's bastard son, born from a liaison with a serving maid, long before Joslyn's marriage to Fidelia. If Joslyn dies in the duel with Togami, there is no one alive to verify the young man's claims and Elodie chooses not to recognize him. If Joslyn is alive, he will acknowledge the young man and name him heir to Caloris, but considering her father's degraded mental state, Elodie will have doubts about the young man's claims. * He often responds with "As you wish" to Elodie's decisions. * Nicknamed "King Dad" by some fans of the game. Category:Characters Category:Article stubs Category:Lumen